1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an attachable handgrip for commercial, residential and recreational equipment having one or more handles. Specifically the invention is a handgrip with a protective endcap that is designed to enhance the grip of the operator over the equipment by preventing unintended slippage and to protect the operator from injury in the event the operator loses control of the equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current state of the art describes handgrips for equipment having one or more handles such as commercial and residential lawnmowers, aerators, mulchers, thatchers; recreational equipment such as bicycles, motorcycles, all terrain vehicles and waverunners; and industrial equipment such as jackhammers, augers and surface compactors.
The prior art handgrips provide no protection for the operator should there be loss of control. For example, when control is lost of large, commercial lawnmowers it is quite feasible for the handle to impale the operator in the abdomen or the pelvic area, thus causing severe injury. When operating around external structures such as walls and buildings, it is possible that loss of control will result in wedging the operator's hand between the structure and the equipment handle also causing severe injury.
The prior art handgrips provide little assistance for the operator to maintain his grip. The most common grip enhancement scheme is to provide contours on the underside of the grip for placement of the operator's fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 245,542 issued to T. W. Moran describes a handgrip with a rubber ball which is slipped over a wooden block to protect against breakage of the equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,323 issued to Barry H. Prager describes a handgrip for motorcycles which is designed to protect the throttle mechanism. U.S. Design Pat. No. 314,700 issued to Jeffry L. Lurkis describes an ornamental bicycle handgrip design with a slightly bulbous endcap that does not offer the functionality of the present invention.
Thus, there exists a need to provide an improved handgrip which offers the operator protection in the event of loss of control of the equipment and offers the operator an improved apparatus for maintaining grip of the equipment handle.